Gothic Tenten
by newbie-otaku
Summary: What happens when Tenten starts to act so wierd, that it drives Neji insane? First it was the fortunes, now the black clothes, what's next? A BOYFRIEND! A story of love, jealousy, and...Neji wearing a green jumpsuit?
1. Panda

UGH! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!

Here I am walking along the streets, down to my apartment COVERED in splotches of Green and White.

Oh, he was SOO going to pay..

Flashback:

"Tenten," Neji, my sparring partner signaled time for a quick break.

I put down all of my scrolls on the grass and released the seal on my weapons, sending them back from the attack I used.

We spar everyday, and it's ALWAYS the same. I sweat, get angry, throw weapons carelessly, and he wins. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.

I walked over to the shade of the tree where Neji and Lee were waiting for me to eat our lunches.

"Yosh! I have a GREAT idea!" Lee was practically jumping out of his spandex...thankfully that didn't ACTUALY happen.

"Lee, you think that all of your ideas are great, and usually they involve you and Sakura-san and they go completely as expected: " I paused, waiting for Neji to finish my sentence, he gladly obliged.

"They fail." He said, and took a small bite out of his onigiri.

"COME ON! This is GREAT! I say, we play...Drum roll please!" crickets chirped and I swear you could hear the sweat drop slide down my face.

"PAINTBALL!" (A/N OOH! Didn't see that one coming, did'ya?)

"..."

"..." I think Lee's eyebrows raped his brain.

All of a sudden, Gai-sensei pops up out of nowhere.

"WHAT A GREAT IDEA, LEE!"

Gai reached behind his back and pulled out three paintball guns. From where these came from, I don't even WANT to know...

Mine was Red.

Lee's was Green. (Honestly, do you think he'd have any other color?)

And Neji's was White.

Let the Chaos begin!

We grabbed the protective vests from behind a bush, (again, DON"T WANNA KNOW)

And started.

I quickly ran behind a tree and masked my chakra, then I jumped out at lee and hit him three times on his vest.

"I've been hit! I'm gonna die!" Lee was WAAAAY too overdramatic for his own good.

I reached my hand down to pick him up when...

"HA!" Lee jumped back up and landed eight hits to my front side.

I quickly began to search for Neji.

But, I should NEVER underestimate a Byakugan user.

I hide behind a tree when suddenly, I feel a light breeze on the back of my neck...

"Boo" I shivered and jumped as he fires his gun at me, I was too busy running to take note of how many times he had hit. Damn him and his 'all-seeing' eyes.

I ran to a nearby pond and froze at the sight of my reflection. My face was COVERED in splatters of green and white paint, but...why was my ass hurting?

I turn around and see the reflection of my VERY ruined rear end. On the back of my dark red pants, in white, splattered paint, was the word: PANDA.

"DAMN YOU HYUUGA!!!!!" I screamed so loud, Neji's ears were ringing from the sound. Oh. He was going to PAY!

I stormed over to Neji, who was sitting calmly at the base of a tree, and screamed.

"FUCK YOU!" and walked away, an evil smile gracing my lips.

End flashback

(Man, that was a LONG flashback...anyhow, back to the story!)

I walked inside of my small apartment and made my down the hall to the "junk room". Ever since my parents died, I have kept everything from our old house. Sometimes I would even find some old weapons up there to practice with!  
The reason I was looking in the junk room today was to dig up an old trunk filled with my great-grandmothers old clothes. You see, my family has a legacy of being the weirdest clan in Konoha. Besides not having last names, we had very strange personalities. I was a tomboy with an obsession with sharp objects, my mother was an animal lover, and so she only fed us vegan stuff. (I would always sneak out and get beef ramen after dinner, though!) My Grandmother was a well-known Taijutsu-type who had incredible speed that could have rivaled that of my teammate, Rock Lee.

But my great-grandmother was the weirdest so far, and I was about to dig up her "interesting" past. She was Wicca. She believed in fortune luck and destiny, (much like a certain Hyuuga we all know...) and would base all of her predictions on the Chinese zodiac. (Which is partially the reason behind my name and clothes preference...)

But, the weirdest part is that she was 100 Goth. Yup. She did the whole, black clothes/black makeup strictly thing...but it looked really cool!

I found the trunk underneath piles of old photo albums and a box of my baby clothes.

I fished around for the key in my pocket and clicked the lock.

Now. You may be wondering how all of this is tied together with my revenge plan. Well, Neji is a genius, he could see through any prank or sabotage, so I came up with a different approach: mess with his mind.

And this was the perfect way to do it.

Inside the trunk was an endless supply of black clothing, makeup, and various packs of tarot cards, and don't forget the crystal ball!

Everything I needed was in here. My plan is coming together nicely.

I smirked and took everything that was inside the trunk to my room. Time to get to work...


	2. A new me

Woohoo! Chapter 2!

Thanks for the reviews and encouragement, hope you like it!

(And a special thanks to for the body piercing idea!!!)

Me: What's up, Tenten!?

Tenten: Not much, just trying to figure out something...

Me: What?

Tenten: Why the HELL am I gothic!?

Me: Because Gothic is cool! And it's to get revenge on Neji!

Tenten: But why ME?

Me: My story, my idea, that's why! YOU! DISCLAIMER! NOW!

Tenten: -sigh- Newbie-Otaku does not own Naruto, blah, blah, blah...

Me: YAY! Enjoy the Fanfic!!

Laid out on my bed was: a dark red tank top that came down just above my belly button; black cargo pants with a lot of pockets and red stripes down the sides. There are loads of bracelets (that I have rigged to hold various items such as soldier pills, smoke bombs, small senbon needles, and ninja wire.); also and a few fake pieces of body jewelry. I placed the crystal ball on my desk.

"Wow. I haven't used this thing in YEARS." I just hope it still works...

---

The next day was full of amazing "Kodak moments"; the expressions on the townspeople of Konoha were priceless!

Some did double takes.

Some took out cameras.

And the people that actually knew who I was had their mouths reach the floor.

My inner self was ROFLing.

But nothing was as entertaining as the looks I got from my very own teammates.

"NOOO!!!!! Tenten! Our youthful flower! What have you done!? You have disgraced our team with these un-youthful displays of self expression!"

Gai and Lee (somehow) managed to say all of this simultaneously while crying their eyes out dramatically.

My sensei is so annoying...

"..." Neji just stared wide-eyed as I walked past him and sat down on top of the rock that was a few yards away. He didn't say anything, he just stared.

I took out a kunai from one of my (many) pockets and flipped it over in my hand casually.

Neji was still staring.

And staring.

And staring.

"Dammit, Neji. STOP STARING YOU BASTARD!!!" I screamed and threw the kunai millimeters above his head.

You see, I probably looked so weird, that people thought I was my own evil twin or something.

"Tenten..." Neji said.

"Oh my god!" I covered my mouth with my hands sarcastically "It speaks!!!"

"WHAT are you WEARING?" He ran his eyes over my body, kinda creepy, but he immediately caught himself and looked me in the eyes.

I was wearing the cargo pants that reached the floor, the red tank top that was revealing a little more than I would have liked...(my stomach and a little cleavage to be exact...) all of the bracelets, a choker with a kunai charm hanging from it, a navel piercing (FAKE!!! It looks so real though...) with a shuriken charm on it, and three studs in my ears with a cuff on the top of each, (magnetic jewelry!). My hair is dyed black with red streaks, and I pulled my bangs to cover one eye (like Ino's only shorter.)

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Neji wipe his nose.

"I am wearing clothes. What, you want me to come to training in my birthday suit?"

Neji's eyes popped out of his head. I am having SO MUCH FUN!!!

"..."

"Neji?"

"..."

"Helloooo???"

"..."

"SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!!!"

"...uh..."

"dumbass." I rolled my eyes.

"Hn." Neji averted his gaze towards the floor.

"Are we going to train or not?" I poked him in the side of his head.

"Hn," He stood up and took his oh-so-familiar fighting stance.

This outfit isn't the only thing that's going to be different from now on, Neji...

Instead of Taking out a scroll, I reached into my pockets and pulled out two smoke bombs.

Soon, our entire field was covered in a thick fog.

I opened up one of my bracelets and took out a straw and some senbon needles, then fired them with super glue on the end. When Neji did his Kaiten stance, the needles stuck to his hands and stayed there.

"What the..."

NOW it was time for my rising twin dragon's technique. I took out my scrolls and bit my thumbs, running the bloodstained finger over the letters of the scroll, sending my arsenal flying directly at Neji.

He dodged most of them, but got a few scrapes on his arms and legs.

He pulled the senbon, off of his hands (grunting in pain in the process!!!) and threw them at me, they hit all of the vitals, then a POOF was heard and a log appeared in my place.

Neji sped up his attacks and used his 64-palm style, to close up my chakra points.

He is too strong!

"N-neji..." I gasped as he landed the final hit, I fell to the floor, shaking from exhaustion.

---

After regaining my energy, Neji lifted me up off the ground.

"You're getting better."

"WOW, Neji, 5 syllables, I'm impressed!" You could almost taste the sarcasms dripping from my words.

"Now, answer my question from before."

"What question would that be?"

"Why are you wearing those clothes?"

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer, Tenten."

"Fine, I thought it looked cool."

"That's it?"

I just shrugged.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Uh, YEAH!" I poked him in his shoulder. "I thought that was obvious!"

"Sorry...I thought that it was a joke."

"Neji, you wouldn't know a joke if it snuck up behind you and bit you."

"Impossible, I would sense it."

"..."

"What?"

"You can't sense jokes."

"I was playing along."

"Riiiight..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Neji?"

"What." He snapped.

"Wanna go somewhere?"

"W-what!?" He backed up.

I giggled.

"It's NOT a date, you weirdo."

"I-I knew that, but why me?"

"Would you rather me be out with Sasuke or Lee?"

"I see your point. Fine, where?"

"You'll see!" I grabbed my jacket, picked up my weapons and walked back towards Neji.

"Meet me at 143 Leaf Street, tomorrow at noon. I'll see you then!"

Part two, begin! It's time to REALLY mess with his mind.

b Preview for Chapter 3: /b 

"No way, Tenten."

"Aww, c'mon! It'll be fun!"

"This is NOT fun."

"What would you know about fun, huh?"

"Fate can't be decided by a deck of cards."

"You'd be very surprised..."


	3. Palm reading?

Chapter 3!

Hope you like. Me no own Naruto. T-T

Revenge is sweet, you know that?

Revenge against Neji is Ice cream.

Revenge against Neji using his fate as a weakness, is an ice cream-sundae, with extra chocolate fudge!

"No way, Tenten."

"Aww, c'mon! It'll be fun!"

"This is NOT fun."

"What would you know about fun, huh?"

I pulled Neji into the store, what was weird was that he kept staring at the signs instead of resisting, but...was that a blush on his face? Nah, must be the lighting in here...

"Fate can't be decided by a deck of cards." Neji was reading all of the choices for fortune telling as I paid the cashier for a palm reading.

"You'd be very surprised..."

"No, I don't think so...this is weird, even for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glared at him.

"Nothing, I'm just saying that lately your behavior has been shy of normal."

Leave it to the genius to sound smart while getting out of trouble.

"oooooookaaaaaaaaayyyyy..." I rolled my eyes and pulled him deeper into the room, the wallpaper was decorated with stars and moons, and the lighting was dimmer when you made your way into her room.

In front of the entrance however, was HIM.

"Welcome. If you wish to see Madam K, you must remove all of your weapons."

I looked at Neji and we both nodded. I pulled all of my kunai and shuriken out from my pockets and removed my bracelets.

Neji emptied his pockets as well and took out some explosive tags from inside his shoe.

We walked up to the entrance, but we were stopped by a hand.

"Tenten, I am sure you know of the rules. You must remove everything.

I sighed. Neji leaned back and watched.

I took of my jacket, revealing a strap across my chest containing various weapons. Then on the back of the strap, there was a sword, and in the front of my pants, there were two scrolls.

I reached back, to the back of my legs and pulled out a very big, heavy, loaded paintball gun. Neji looked back there, probably wondering how that fit there.

Silly Neji... that's MY little secret...

The guard (whose name escapes me) finally let us through. I took a seat at the front of the table and Neji took a seat next to me.

"Welcome, to the Crescent Palm, are you ready to see what your future holds? OH! Hey, Tenten!"

"Hi Auntie-K!"

I walked up to my aunt and gave her a hug, but she almost squeezed my brains out.

"Auntie?" Neji's mouth was slightly open. Wait until he finds out about...

"SO, Tennie-chan." Here it comes.

"Auntie, I TOLD you not to call me that..." I gritted my teeth.

"Right, right...anyway, do you still do it?"

"Do u what /u exactly?" Neji whispered in my ear...unfortunately, my aunt has bat-ears...

"You mean she's never told you? Tenten is the youngest and most accurate Crystal Ball reader in our family history!"

Ok, by know, I am hiding beneath my hands in embarrassment.

"No, ma-am. She hasn't told me." Neji directed his gaze towards me and his smirk was clearly visible, despite the lighting...

"Well, let's not keep auntie waiting, now. Come on! Lets get Neji's palm read! Hehehe..."

I dragged Neji to the table and my aunt followed behind, grinning from ear to ear. This was supposed to be embarrassing for Neji! NOT ME!!!!

"Alright...uhh..."  
"Neji."

"Right, Neji. Please hold out your right hand."

Neji slowly place his palm in my aunt's hands. She started to slowly trace his hand and I could see him tensing up at the sudden contact.

"Alright Neji, It seems that you will have an unusually long life, for a shinobi. Tenten will too!"

I groaned. Did she have to be so...motherly?

"That is interesting. How can you be so sure though?" Oh great. Neji the genius has to have everything in his life be based on some sort of logic...

"Your palm says it all, sweetie!" YAY! I knew I could count on you!

"That's impo..."

I kicked Neji's leg for him to shut it.

He gladly took the hint.

"Wait a minute..." she brought his hand closer to give it a better look. Uh oh.

"What?" Usually when she does this, she wants to make sure of something before she embarrasses her customer.

She giggled. NOT a good sign.

"Well, you will have 3 heirs."

Neji pulled his hand away like it was burning. LOL!

"W-w-what? 3!!!???"

"AHAHAHA!! Neji...and KIDS!?!? Yeah right! Neji refused to even take a genin squad!!! Haha!!!" I was rolling on the floor, clutching my sides from laughing so hard! I SO wish I had a video camera!!!

"Don't laugh, Tennie. If I remember correctly, you are going to have three heirs as well."

Neji gave me a look that said 'oh reeeeaaaalllyyyy????'. You know...all sarcastic and annoying.

"Yeah...but I'm actually GOOD with kids!" I was panting from laughing so much. Neji was still looking at me.

"Anyway, lets get back to the reading, shall we?" My aunt pulled Neji's hand back to its position at the table.

"Hn."

She traced the lines on his hand again and smirked. Again...not a good sign when it comes to my Aunt.

"Well, you are very strong and this line here tells me that your partner in life will also be your equal."

"Can you tell who my 'life partner' is going to be?" Oh no.

"Of course I can!!" oh NO...

"..."

"But..." Not now.

"But, what?" Not HIM. Please...

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." She winked at me. Oh, thank GOD!

"Hn."

"W-well, if that's all, we'll be going now. Bye! Auntie!!!" I dragged Neji out of the store and pulled him in the direction of our homes. The Hyuuga compound is just past my house by about 1 mile.

"Tenten, what's the hurry?"

"Uh...good question..."

"...well?"

"Ah...heheheh..." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"..."

"It's nothing. I just... thought you might have been uncomfortable. That's all!"

"Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"I was uncomfortable the moment we opened that door."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Whoa! Where did THAT come from!? Neji never asks questions that don't involve Training, or himself. (and occasionally things that involve Naruto and Hinata.  )

"Tell you what?"

"Crystal ball?"

"Oh, yeah...that. I just...didn't think it was worth telling, that's all." I sped up my pace as we walked towards my apartment.

Just then, fate decided to play a cruel joke.

It started to rain.

Not just any rain, it felt like you were having buckets of water dumped on top of you.

"Come on, Neji, hurry up!

"Hn." We started to pump chakra into our feet and went faster. We finally reached my apartment and, if possible, it rained MORE.

"Neji, you can stay here until the rain stops, ok?"

"Hn."

I walked up to the hallway entrance and looked at myself in the mirror. I was soaking wet. I took out the ribbons holding my buns into place and shook out my (black and red) hair. I could see Neji watching me through the mirror.

Let's see how long this will last...


	4. Fakeouts and Crystal balls

Sorry for the delay, guys.

A special thanks to Team 7x from for the outfit ideas and to my beta:

**too-much-romance** from POV:

What is that girl doing?

Tenten pulled the last ribbon out of her hair, making it cascade down her back. It reached about 20 inches long...longer than mine! It cascaded around her shoulders and down to her mid back. She started to slowly take off her jacket, and oh GOD I can see her bra! My eyes wondered a little too low and right on her lower back there was...

"A TATOO!?!?!?!" I screamed. Then quickly covered my mouth with my hands. That wasn't supposed to come out. Tenten just gave me a 'WTF?' face.

"Yes, Neji. I have a tattoo. And, unlike my body piercing's, that one is real." She smirked and went back to brushing her hair out, I could see a look of satisfaction reflecting in the mirror.

I have GOT to do something. Tenten has gone totally badass.

**But you know you want her.**

Who are you?

**I'm your Inner self. You are just such a boring prick and there was nothing to talk about, but now you have HORMONES!!! I'm so proud of you!**

What the hell?

**Come on, you know you just want to see what ELSE is hiding behind those baggy clothes. Let's rip them off!**

Damn. I have one horny inner self.

**And proud of it!**

Then it hit me.

"The piercings aren't real?" She had a tattoo but no piercings. She really _was_ weird.

"Well, SOME aren't." She smirked. I gulped. I reached down at the glass of water in front of me and took a sip, never letting it out of my hand.

"When did you get the tattoo? You're training with our team almost 24/7, when did you get the time to do something like that?" What really bugged me was that, I knew she was a masochist, but I didn't expect her to go as far as actually marking herself! The ink was in the shape of a shuriken star with tribal wings on either side.

"I got it the day I learned the rising twin dragons technique." She tapped her chin while trying to recall the memory.

PPFFFTTT!!!

I spit the water out on the table. She got the tattoo when she was 13?!?! Holy CRAP!

My train of thought was interrupted by Tenten snorting. I turned my head towards her only to see her stifling a laugh. I guess she couldn't hold it in much longer because soon she was rolling on the floor clutching her stomach.

"HAHA!! I can't...believe...you fell for it!" she gasped out.

"...Huh?" was all I managed to get out before she regained her composure.

"I got this tattoo when I officially became a member of the 6 stars; a group of religious, fortune telling shinobi who study mystical arts in order to improve their abilities. I became an official member last year." I sighed in relief. Tenten wasn't so irresponsible after all.

"Well, in that case, it would be a waste of your skills if you didn't put them to use." This idea was brilliant. I can finally see her crystal ball reading skills.

"Umm...I think I know what you're getting at but would you mind clarifying what you mean?" she asked with her eyebrow raised. I sighed. She wasn't going to be an easy one to persuade.

"Can you see my future in a crystal ball?"

"Yes."

She just walked over to the couch and sat down next to me.

Awkward silence.

"Well?" I asked. What did I tell you? She's too stubborn for her own good.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to go get the crystal ball?"

"No. Why?"

"You said you could read my future." 

"You asked if I could, and I can. You didn't ask if I would," she said a matter-of-factly.

"Will you?"

"Do you want me too?" She raised her eyebrow again.

"Tenten, it's raining. We're stuck here. The only form of entertainment we would have is watching the sink drip water. Go get your crystal ball." Tenten rolled her eyes and got up from the couch. She knew when she had been beaten. A few moments later, she carried out a silvery-blue glass ball and a stand. She set it down in front of me.

"Place your hands on either side of the ball," she ordered. I complied. This wasn't so bad...

Wait...what is she doing?

**Dude! She's going to put her hands on top of yours! Sweeeet...**

Get lost.

**Too bad dude. I'm not gonna miss this! I wonder if our future involves Tenten standing in front of us without any clothes...** My inner raised both of his eyebrows up and down.

Stupid horny bastard.

**I heard that.**

Shut up.

**Dude, she's calling you.**

"Neji? Are you listening?!"

"Hn?"

"Smartass."

"Aa."

"Anyway...I am going to close my eyes and focus my chakra to my hands. You need to pay close attention to the crystal ball to see your future. I won' t see anything, so you'll have to tell me when to stop." I nodded to show that I understood.

Tenten closed her eyes as her hands glowed blue with chakra. I stared into the crystal ball. It started to get foggy, but an image formed onto the translucent glass. My eyes widened. There, in the ball was...

AHH! Cliffie!

Don't worry, the next one will be out much sooner. I just had to get a basic idea on what to write, plus school is a bitch so here it is! Sorry to keep you waiting... XP

My bad.


	5. Visions of the future

OK! The next chapter is finally here!

This chapter is pretty random, but I tried to make it longer!

Thanks again to: **too-much-romance** for beta-ing my fanfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Santa didn't give him to me TTTT

**Neji's POV:**

when we last left our favorite couple...

I stared into the crystal ball

It started to get foggy, but an image formed onto the translucent glass.

My eyes widened.

There, in the ball was...

"AAAHHH!!! MY EYES!!!" This has got to be, the MOST disgusting thing I have seen in my ENTIRE LIFE. AND I'm A NINJA GOD DAMMIT!!

"Neji stop screaming. It can't be THAT bad. What exactly did you see?" Tenten mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Tenten?"

"Yeah?" she raised her eyebrow.

"I saw..."

"you saw..."

"Lee...in a Speedo...matching Gai sensei's." My eyes never left her face as her eyes snapped open.

"Neji? I could have gone my ENTIRE LIFE without that image in my head." She shivered in disgust.

I was still trying to wipe the image out of his brain...by banging my head on the table. That was just NASTY!

"Neji, that's probably going to happen you know. So far, none of my predictions have been wrong. We ARE going to the beach for our yearly vacation in two weeks, that probably has something to do with it." Tenten suggested. She cleaned off the crystal ball and motioned for me to put my hands on it again.

"After THAT little display, I'm not so sure I want to do this anymore..." I hesitantly walked over to the table.

"Come on Neji! You never know what could appear in a crystal ball. You remember the time when we were on a mission with Naruto, and I found that secret passage?"

"Yeah..." What was she getting on about?

"Well, I remembered the pathway from something I saw in my auntie's crystal ball. I saw myself walking along unfamiliar scenery and finding a tunnel."

"Wow, I guess this stuff does come in handy..." I mumbled.

"Just one more time. If it gets too intense for you, just tell me, OK?" she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nodded my head in agreement and placed my palms over the misty orb.

Tenten followed suit and closed her eyes.

The fog cleared after a few seconds and I looked at the image, I saw Naruto...walking down a path holding hands with someone...wait...I know that hair...Hinata?!

Well, I guess it's about time, she's had a crush on him for about 7 years now. But if he tries ANYTHING, I'll make sure he'll never be able to reproduce EVER.

Ok, that image faded away. The next one was a little foggy, but I could make out the people standing there. It was me, Sakura, and that Nara kid...on a mission it looks like. And, we're wearing ANBU uniforms! It looks like I'm captain...wearing an eagle mask.

Up ahead I see...the Uchiha? I go on the mission to find the Uchiha, and Naruto isn't ther...wait. I see him. Coming in from behind Sasuke, impatient as ever. (A/N a hint for my next story maybe?!?) The image faded away when Sasuke threw Naruto into the ground with little effort

The next image looked like Tenten...pinned up against a tree. She was...KISSING SOMEONE?!

Why did this make me feel heavy...like disappointment...

I couldn't make out the face of the boy, but I could see that Tenten really liked him. Her arms were wrapped securely around his shoulders and his were around her waist. She seemed content. She was in her current outfit, so it could happen anytime soon...

"Tenten..." my breathing was heavy as I slipped my hands out from under hers.

Tenten's eyes opened up and smiled. She silently got up out of her chair and put everything back in its proper place.

It seamed she understood my unspoken words as I stared at the floor, deep in thought.

I never really thought abut Tenten as more than a teammate...so it never occurred to me what would happen in her love life. But I really needed to sit and think this over.

The only thing I could make out about the crystal ball image was that it was in our training grounds. The only way he would be able to access it would be with permission from the team, decided as a group so we don't disturb training or if we find someone suspicious. I also noticed that the blur was wearing something green...

"LEE!?!"

HELLOO!!!! Sorry t took me so long, but I came out with the next chapter so don't kill me!!!

The next chapter will come out much sooner I promise!


	6. Truth Or Dare

Normal POV!

Disclaimer: Naruto is currently being held captive in my closet; I bring him ramen everyday so he'll be nice to me!

---------(cheap line)---------

"What about Lee?" Tenten walked up behind Neji and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Nothing, slip of the tongue," Neji mumbled. He was going to go crazy if he had to deal with this any longer.

"It's stopped raining, Neji. You can go back home now. Your uncle is probably worried, not to mention Hinata..." Tenten grabbed his shoes from the door and kissed his cheek. Neji blushed, shocked by the sudden contact.

"See you at training tomorrow!" She waved him off and went upstairs to sleep.

---------(cheap line)--------

The next day, Tenten came to training in black and purple Tripp pants, her bracelets on her wrists, and a purple Paramore T-shirt.

Neji sat on a rock and meditated as usual when Gai-Sensei and Lee showed up.

"YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!! I have another brilliant idea!!!"

Neji and Tenten groaned simultaneously as Lee jumped around their teacher, going, "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"We will play another game that, instead of training with targeting like paintball, will test your knowledge, skill, and pants!"

"Pants?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! For you all will be playing: dun-dun-da-DUN! TD2DPOR!" Lee jumped up and down.

"TD2D...what?" Neji just stared at Tenten as she pinched the bridge of her nose in an annoyed manner.

"What he means is: Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise or Repeat."

"...OH." Neji just continued to stare at his teammate. What could be so bad about this?

"OK! You three have fun!" Gai sensei left to go challenge Kakashi to another match.

"..." Tenten stared at the dust cloud that was once her sensei.

"Let's get started!" Lee pulled his teammates down onto the grass as the sat in a triangle.

" I'll go first!!" Lee looked at Tenten.

"Tenten, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise or Repeat?"

"Dare." She answered lazily.

"I dare you to...Leave your hair down for the rest of the game!!" man, Lee sucked at this game...

Tenten pulled the elastic out of her hair and let her hair cascade down her back as she looked at Neji.

Neji turned and looked away, wiping the little trickle of blood running down his nose.

"Okay...Neji. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise or Repeat?" Tenten asked, poking him in the arm.

Neji turned back around.

"Repeat." Tenten's smile grew wide. Her eyebrows furrowed, making her have a malicious grin.

"Okay Neji, You have to repeat the 5 lines that I say. Starting...NOW."

Neji arched his eyebrows.

Tenten giggled as she thought of her sentences.

"I am a pretty princess."

"Oh HELL no!" Neji backed away, leaving Tenten laughing in her spot on the grass.

"Lee, you know what that means!!"

Lee nodded vigorously, they both drew in a large breath and yelled: "STRIP!!"

Neji turned red.

"If you don't do what the other person says to do, then you have to take off an item of clothing of the person's choice. I choose...Your shirt!" Tenten was stifling a giggle as Neji unbuttoned his White robe-top thing, and shrugged it off his shoulders.

Tenten's cheeks turned pink as Neji reclaimed his place in between his two teammates.

"Okay Neji, Your turn!"

"Hn. Lee, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise or Repeat?"

"TRUTH!" Lee pumped his fist in the air.

"Figures..." Tenten mumbled.

Neji closed his eyes and thought for a minute.

"Lee. Have you ever doubted Gai-sensei's teachings?"

Lee froze.

"Forgive me Gai sensei, but wearing that pink jumpsuit on Valentines Day was too much." Lee had anime tears as he stared at the ground. Neji smirked.

"Lee, your turn!"

"Tenten!" lee brightened up immediately. "Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise or Repeat?"

"Truth!" she leaned forward, eager to answer any question Lee could throw at her.

"Have you had your first kiss yet, and if so, with who?" he asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"No." she replied bluntly.

Neji let loose a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Neji, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise or Repeat?" Tenten asked.

"Double Dare." He said smirking. He wasn't going to back out of this now. For all he knew, the next thing she told him to strip could be his pants.

"I double dare you to... WEAR ONE OF LEE"S JUMPSUITS FOR THE REST OF THIS GAME!!!" She Laughed as Neji sweat dropped. 'she can't be serious...' he thought.

"Fine." He grunted.

Lee reached into his pocket and pulled out another hideous green jumpsuit.

"Here you go, Neji-kun!!!" Tenten said, handing Neji the spandex.

Neji cringed as he grabbed the stretchy material. This can't be good for his ego.

He walked deep into the forest to change while Lee and Tenten sat and waited in the field.

They started poking each other.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Neji walked back and raised his eyebrow. Tenten and Neji stopped poking each other and stared at Neji...wearing spandex. GREEN. Spandex.

"HAHAHA!!!"

"LOL!!"  
"ROFL!!"

"ROTFL!!"

"WTF!?"

Lee and Tenten fell to the floor. Clutching their stomachs in a fit of laughter. Neji got pissed.

"LEE," he said through gritted teeth, "Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise or Repeat?"

"HAHA!! Dare! My youthful twin!!!" Neji flinched.

"I dare you to talk like Yoda for the rest of the game."

Lee stopped laughing, but Tenten couldn't control herself, she was pounding her fist on the floor. Grass was in her hair and a twig caught in one of her chains.

"YOUTHFUL I AM! BEAUTIFUL SAKURA IS! GREEN NEJI IS!" He screamed. Tenten laughed harder.

"Tenten! WHAT WANT DO YOU? Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise or Repeat?" He said. Tenten bit her knuckle in order to silence her laughter.

"Double Dare!" Tenten giggled.

"A pretzel, I dare you to do!" Lee pointed at Tenten. She just shrugged.

"What's a pretzel?" Neji asked.

"It's where you take both your feet, bend them up and put them behind your head," Answered Tenten.

Neji just raised his eyebrow as Tenten pulled up both her legs. She fell over giggling.

"I can't do it!"

"STRIP YOU MUST!" Lee shouted.

"Oh shit."

SEE!!! I told you it would be sooner!

DON"T FLAME ME FOR THE CLICHÉ TRUTH OR DARE!

It was only to get me to this point. I hope you liked the chapter! I didn't want to do anything risqué, like having Tenten kiss Neji or something of the sorts. I almost never played just truth or dare, I did TD2DPOR. It gave you more options and there were people who just didn't know when to quit.

I hope to get this story wrapped up soon, I know I left the last chapter at a standstill but I hope your still reading!

Beta'd by my good friend dramatictenjitard on DA/toomuchromance on 


	7. If you ever

When we last left our favorite team

ALRIGHT!! I AM SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOOOOOOOOO LONG!!

It was all my fault. I am a slacker and for that I got 3 f's on my report card so I was grounded. You have no idea how many pictures I am going to post up XD

Anyway...

I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters but I do own 3 hitai-ate's (I stole Lee's red one, Kakashi's blue one, and Gaara's sand one XD)

gets hit in the head with a kunai

Lee/Kakashi/Gaara: GIVE OUR HEADBANDS BACK!

Me: NEVER!

When we last left our favorite team...

"A pretzel, I dare you to do!" Lee pointed at Tenten. She just shrugged.

"What's a pretzel?" Neji asked.

"It's where you take both your feet, bend them up and put them behind your head," Answered Tenten.

Neji just raised his eyebrow as Tenten pulled up both her legs. She fell over giggling.

"I can't do it!"

"STRIP YOU MUST!" Lee shouted.

"Oh shit."

Neji's eyes popped out. 'WHAT!?' he was screaming inside his head, 'Tenten can't take her shirt off! It's indecent! The only way she can do that is in front of ME...uhhh...did I just think that?' Neji was pulling at his hair, but was pulled away from his thoughts when Tenten spoke.

"Alright, Lee. What item of clothing do you wish for me to remove?" she said, smirking

"Remove please your PARAMORE SHIRT!" Lee shouted. Decency shattered.

Neji was sweating beneath his green jumpsuit. Aww...hell. He couldn't go through with watching it.

Neji snuck out into the forest and grabbed his clothes. He was getting out of the green spandex whether Lee liked it or not. If anyone gave him shit he would just Kaiten their ass.

--

Back with Tenten and Lee...

Tenten pulled off her shirt revealing...a light yellow tank top!! (AN: hahaha you thought I was going to say bra, didn't you? PERV!) Tenten came prepared.

Lee just sweatdropped. He couldn't get out of this one.

"Hey, Lee?"

"What?"

"Where did Neji go?"

"...uuuuhhh...no idea."

Neji walks out of the forest.

Tenten and Lee just stare.

"Neji?"

"Hn."

"Why are you shirtless?" Tenten looked Neji up and down. He had his pants on, but his baggy shirt was nowhere to be found. Tenten had to cover her mouth to stop from drooling at his beautiful shinobi body.

He was even hotter half naked.

"My shirt got stolen by Lee's army of Ninja squirrels." He monotoned, then mumbled something about making squirrel soup.

"Okaaaaay..." Tenten just got up and walked over to where he was standing.

"Neji, are you okay?" Tenten asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Aa." Tenten scowled. Stupid emotionless Hyuuga.

"Tenten..." Her attention snapped up to Neji.

"Huh?"

"Why did you have a tank top under your shirt?"

Tenten stared. Then burst out laughing.

"hahahha!! You...haha...don't remember?...hahaha!!"

Neji raised his eyebrow.

"I have a crystal ball! I TOTALLY saw this coming!"

Neji and lee fell to the ground, anime-style.

'Goddammit! She had me worried!' He thought.

"Well, Let's get this game finished shall we?" Tenten suggested. "Okay, Neji? Truth, Dare, double dare, promise or repeat?"

Neji pondered the question for a little bit. The last couple of turns didn't turn out very good. SO...

"Truth."

Tenten smiled.

"Okay, Neji? Who is your best friend?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. This is the best she could come up with? 

"You." He said simply. Tenten blushed and smiled.

"Thanks."

"OKAY! MY TURN! Neji I CHOOSE DARE!" Lee screamed, not bothering to wait for Neji to ask the question.

"Hn. Run all the way around the border of fire country 50 times."

"YOSH! I WILL NOT LET THIS YOUTHFUL DARE GET ME DOWN!"

Lee dashed off to run around the ENTIRE fire country. That would take a while.

Tenten stretched her arms and laid down on the grass.

"Whew! I thought he would never leave!"

Neji just nodded and looked at his friend lie on the grass, her hair spread out around her head.

"Say, Neji?" she asked. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"What did you see in the crystal ball when you said Lee's name?"

Neji stiffened.

"I saw you..."

"uh huh..."

"against a tree..."

"okaay..."

"kissing lee." He finished, averting his eyes to the rock beside him.

Tenten was quiet for a minute, then just said "Ew."

"Listen, Neji. I don't want to kiss lee! If anyone I'd rather kiss you! Oops." Tenten covered her mouth with her hands, blushing like crazy.

'oh no. don't tell me I said that out loud...'

"Me?" Neji's eyes widened and he looked back at his female teammate, who was so red, she could put Hinata to shame.

"Umm...I mean...I...uh..." she sputtered. The got up and started to back away when Neji started to walk towards her...

"You would rather kiss me." I t was a statement rather than a question, but he looked as confused as ever.

"Well...yeah...i guess..." Tenten trailed off as her back hit a tree, stopping her from going anywhere.

Neji trapped Tenten between his body and the tree.

"Why?" he asked softly.

Tenten' s heart fluttered.

"Because...I like you." She replied, looking into his white eyes. She always found them so...pure, but also very hard to figure out.

Neji touched her cheek, gently tracing her face.

"But the crystal ball.."

"Isn't always right. But YOU were in a green jumpsuit a moment ago right?" she said. Her cheeks still on fire.

"Well, yeah...but..."

Tenten leaned into Neji, and He responded. But Neji was a whole head taller than her, so he had to lean down while she lifted her head up.

"You can change destiny..." Tenten said, smiling up at him.

"...Aa..." Neji closed the gap between them, their lips touching softly.

Gradually, their kiss escalated...just a little bit. His lips moved against hers. Tenten had one of her hands tangled in his hair while his arms wrapped around her.

Soon, they came up for air, breathing heavily, their breath mixing together with the close distance.

"But Neji..."

"hmm?"

"If you ever paintball my ass again, I'll make sure theirs nothing left of your destiny to change."

Tenten tugged playfully on his ponytail and stuck her toungue out at him.

Neji smirked. "Only if you COULD."

Tenten scoweled and was about to say something smart when Neji's lips met hers again.

His tongue traced hers, asking for entrance like the gentleman he is when

"OH MY YOUTHFUL KAMI-SAMA!!"

Neji backed off of Tenten and stared at their sense who was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"THE ONLY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM OF OUR TEAM HAS BEEN VIOLATED! QUICK! TENTEN! RUN AWAY!!"

Gai-sensei was fidgeting frantically as he stared at his two student who, just a second ago, were making-out.

"What if I don't wanna?" Tenten retorted.

Gai sputtered incoherently before stopping and taking a BIG deep breath.

"Neji..." he began. "Do I need to have a youthful TALK with you regarding the youthful birds and the youthful bees?"

Now it was Neji's turn to sputter incoherently.

"NOO!!" he shouted.

"It's either that or I tell Hisashi-sama about your little kiss." He threatened. I guess he really wanted to give that speech.

"You wouldn't." Neji growled.

Gai sensei smiled evilly and Neji groaned.

"FINE." He said through gritted teeth.

So. Neji had to sit through a two day lecture about the birds and the bees...and was probably going to try to get the word 'youthful' banned from being said anywhere in Japan. Tenten snuck off from Neji while Gai-sensei was giving the lecture, but after he was done, Neji snuck into her bedroom window and they slept together. NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVS! Tenten and Neji cuddled and kissed and exchanged whispered 'I love you' s then fell asleep in each others arm because Neji is a man of tradition and doesn't want to do anything too soon.

Tenten put away the trip pants and piercings and re-gained her traditional Chinese outfit.

Lee ended up staying the night in the curry of life shop and Came back the next day wondering why everyone was talking about his teammates.

Then...Neji had to tell Hisashi about him courting Tenten.

"NAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?" rang throughout the village. Tsunade spilled her sake.

Someone was going to pay.

OWARI!

--

Hey everybody!! I am soooooooooo sorry that I was grounded and couldn't update because I am a douche. Just kill me. Flame me. (INNER SELF WHINES: Be gentle!!)

I hope you liked it!

Be sure to check out the picture that goes with it!

At my deviantart newbie-otaku. Just type in gothic tenten and you should get it!


End file.
